Lose Yourself
by Live-Laugh-Love-Peace
Summary: You see, the love she had for him was undeniable, needed even, without him, her life would be a mess and she would lose herself. **Just a little one shot drabble and if you squint, you can see it's a Dasey!**


****Author's note... Yes, i did change some things, but i didn't delete anything so it's basically the same. I just thought that there wasn't enough Dasey Fluff in there so i decided to add some stuff. Still basically the same though so... ENJOY!****

**I do NOT own LWD or any of it's characters what makes you think that i do? XP**

_Is this wrong?_

This was the question Casey wanted answered most, when she was alone and _he _wasn't there to comfort or distract her.

You see, the love she had for him was undeniable, needed even, without him, her life would be a mess and she would lose herself.

_Again_. Casey laughed at this because she recalled all the times that she changed herself to fit into the lives of her past "loves".

With Sam, she tried to up her keener and klutzilla act; spilling things, tripping for no apparent reason. In the end it just didn't work out, there just wasn't any chemistry between them. **He was more of a brother to her. **

Casey almost laughed out loud at this thought, because if only… The _Step-_brother that she did have, however seemed almost _happy _that they broke up, which wasn't strange considering he was openly opposed to the fact that Sam and her were even going out. The happiness was due to the fact that _he _was glad 'to have his best friend back' or at least that's what he _used_ to say.

The break up was pretty mutual and Casey and Sam remained good friends. Casey smiled at that thought and went back to recall her past boyfriends.

With Max, she was perfect. He was the football player, she the co-captain of the cheerleading squad. They were the picture perfect high school couple… except for the fact that they weren't.

Casey had problems, not big ones or anything like that, but small problems like her hair wasn't 'perfect', she was annoyed by her large and slightly over-bearing family, or maybe if she was just PMS-ing and needed to vent a little. Max's 'solution' to any of those problems was all the same: smile in that annoying (Casey used to think it was a cute and mistook it as a knowing, caring) smile, shake his head slightly, kiss her forehead and then walk away expecting Casey to come running after him.

But that isn't how Casey rolls and she soon broke it off with him. The truth being that **Max couldn't handle Casey. **

_Of all the reasons to break up _Casey smirked. It was nice to know that she could break a few hearts herself.

_Secretly, _he _was ecstatic when they broke up and when she told _him _that she was the one to do the dumping _he _couldn't stop smiling to himself for a full week. _

There was even that little thing she thought she had for Noel.

_Pfft. That didn't last long. _**Casey and Noel were too similar. **_Go figure. _

Then the last, and most infamous, boyfriend was of course Truman.

Casey had to blink back a few tears as she thought of the painful memories with Truman.

Truman was just so much like _him _that she thought he would be a good… Replacement? No. No one could replace_ him_. Distraction? Probably.

**Truman was a bad idea** Casey grimly remembered.

Between his charming lies, his trademark _grin, _and of course the fact that he was cute to boot, how could Casey resist?

Obviously, her common sense was nowhere in sight, but _Truman and _him _were just so _alike. This was how she tried to justify their relationship in her mind at the time. _How could he hurt me like that? _Casey thought, remembering the night of their breakup. Which could hardly be considered that.

Breakups were supposed to be, if anything, some sort of closure. Well she got closure alright. Just not the type that she expected.

He cheated on her. She suspected as much from him, but that doesn't mean that she wasn't hurt at the sight of him with her.

She could remember the days before the breakup as well. She was so shallow and the exact opposite of whom she really was. There was no doubt that she was unhappy. Edwin, Lizzie, George, Nora, even Marti knew it. And of course so did _he._

_He _saved her.

That night, as well as all the nights after that and she could never thank him enough for it.

_He _wasn't exactly her knight in shining aromor, but he was her world, her rock, he was what kept her from losing herself. The times when people ridiculed them seemed so meaningless next to the times that they spent together. They were soulmates.

Yes. It was wrong, but only to the people who didn't _see _them. The _jealous_ ones. The ones who couldn't have him. And of course the ones that couldn't_ handle them. _

_****Wow my very first ff drabble about well... basically nothing, but if you squint a little you can see who Casey is talking about. Please be nice and send some reviews my way i know that this is very bad, and I'm sorry! Truly I am. I just had this idea at around midnight and couldn't stop writing! Oh well... =DDDDDDDD****_


End file.
